Mad Max: The Bucket of the Autumn
Oone day later was when Max Rockatanzky was after going beyond thundermone but also before Furiosa Road when Max was drive in interceptor and he sawed seen a Buzzard camp so he went they're to go get scrap and XP and file tax returns. When Max stoppeded interceptor that was black with blacknoss and somewhat hype-rrealistic he got out and opened the door letting his sexy long hairy blow in the wind. The Buzzurds where there and sawn Mad Max and they saying: "MAX!!! DO NOT COME TO R BASE 4 WE DO NOT WANT U HER!!!" buzzards yell loudly like autism. "I will go to buzzard camp and kill the infidels!" Max said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WE WIL KIL UUUUUU!!!!11!1" Yelleded buzzards. Then Max went in and used weaponed to fast kill buzzards and they died with blood splatter everywhere but it was ok since Max is good guy of story. Max then open a door and do judo kicks and killing more buzzards, but then he look to centered of toom adn see a bucket of frayed chicken. Max look at fraud chicken and fall down wit lovey dovey look in his eyes like in a anime and sayd to it: "Bukkit of found chicken, I think I have find love again!" say teh rhode warror to from chicken. Max decide to cough down liek a doggy and did frog lepped at it but secret string was attacked to the buchet and pulls it away from Max. Max look over and seeing buzzards with bucket of fraid chicken and lolzing adn saying: "HA HA HA!! WE HAV TOOK CHICKEN FRUM u MAD MAXY AND WII PLAN 2 KEEP IT AL 4 RSELFS HA HA!!! GIT REKT SKRUB!!" loled buzzards with taunts at Max. This made Max Mad and he started to chace buzzards but when he pull out lazor shootgun and try to shotted them in fece they pul out a rocet lawnchair and shoot fast ad Max. Max is master and doge rokits but the dogeing made Max lag and buzzards ran awayed with bucket of food chicken. This had make Max sads and he walk away but then storm happons and Max looks for muthaloot but storm is too power! Max: I NEED TO FINDING SHELTUR! Randoom radioed is flyed by and guy on it quickly say "NO MAX! U R DA SHELTAR!" and Max felled down in sand and was barium kinda lik a dat tim in Furry Road. Max tap A so not die as fastly and storm got boreded and fuck offed. Max still felt sadly but didn't slit his rists becuz he is big boy now so he look up, and see someon diggung heim up from sandy and it was Snoop Dogg "Ho r u?" Ask Maxed. "I don't gots no love fo' hoe's." Snoop say back sexy. Snoop then dig fast leek dog and makes Max out of sand so he is not bury. Afert Max is porter from sand, Max danks Snoop and they both have smoke weed. Max feel liked he was into trust Snoop Dogg so he ask him to be freind. "Snoop, can weed be frnds?" Maxx saed. "Fo' sho' ma nigga" Replaid Snoop bak. "Wul I ned sum help. Da Buzurds took mi 1 troo luv nd I ned 2 geddit bak!" Sayt Max-senpoi. "Shiznit biatch. We gonna show dem muthafucka's who fo' homie. Right back up in yo muthafuckin' ass!" Snoip Dogg sid bak 2 Max. Tey bot git up and gut in da blak-in-blac and driv of in2 da sunset. Max luks at da speed-o-metre and sawd day were gong at 88 milez pur our and suddenly a protal to anodder dimenshum openz up infornt of tem and they go thro. When they finesh gong trhough da purtle they crash trhouh da set of lust weak tonite wit John Oliver. "...And, it appears we have suprise guest appearences of both Calvin Broadus, better known as Snoop Dogg, and Tom Hardy," John Oilvur was say to audense whael improv. "What the fuck are you two doing here?" John Olivire was salt. "We ned halp 2 go git tru lov" Seded Max and they grap John and put hom in bak of interceptur 2 go git da buket. Teh Max step on it putteding petal 2 da mettle and they go fast quick lik litning. then 400 biliun ISIS membranes cam in2 da set and sad ALLAHU ACKBAR and the place xplods and dostroys al of Los Angeles wich wuz wher tey we're and itz nice plas. So dey stat 2 travl but den Max must stops drive because they were no longer on road but on the in the blue sky that wasn't blue but grey. That interceptored fell crash to the ground but was fined after crash so Max was happys. Max parking then Interceptir and then Max, John, and Snoop gotten out and stood on ground because to others would be stupid. They look and see combines around and combines get mad and very rustled jimmies. "THERE ARE THEM!! THE ANEMIES!!!" Combines yell over fone 2 their leaders Dr.Bran. Dr.Bran sent struder adn gunhips to ho and kil them John, Max, and Snoop. Struder stumped ovr 2 dem but Snoop used speshul powirs and rip off stroder breen. "O NO LOUK OT!" says Max as he pointing over at combines which rappel from top at buildings with guns that shoot bullets which kil. The combins surrond the tree but John uses british piwurs to hurt the feels off al combins and the combones got so sad and derpressed that they all commented sucide. Max used harpon 2 tak don Gunsip but mroe gunsips and combuns cum to then and pinted gunz redy to shooting. But suddenly, Gordum Freechmint came from xe portalsand uses crobar tax to kill lots of combens as Snoop uses poysun weed 2 kill them too and John does stuff too as Max does quickshotty with his shitgun. Soo al of cumbinz r ded nd drBran goes "AH O NO DEY R 2POURFUL4MII" and dr bran goez on vocashun in spac. "Well, I feel that takes care of that." Seeded John ass he whipd hiz handz togedder nad droped teh mic. "Them muthafucka's got served, fo' sho'!" Snoop talkie all sugoi. " Gurdon Froochmen wil u pls jon us?" Sayd Max Rockatanzky looking at Gordon wit prod. "No" say Gordon wit depps of evil "BUT I NED 3 GET TRU LUV BAK FURM TEH EVIL BUZZARDXXX!!" Max se "BUT I AM BUZORD LEDER!" Aaid Fordon Greeman as he pul cansuros groth frum hiz balsak adn squeeze it which sumonz Buzzards to kill Max, Snoop, and John Oliver. Teh threeie hav long fast fite IRL wit Buzards and Max mastured perying so he did gr8 and kilded most Buzzerdeds. "I WIL GET U YET MAX ROCKYTANSKUUUUU!!!!' Groden yielded in debt and teliproted. Max, Snoop, and John piling into da inturspektor and drive quickly and go fast and rip to sky and keeping go faster before droving into an otter univers. In otter univurz there were lots and bunches of lots of an anime girls and they are try to act really sexy with the three but none of they in team Max gave shits about them witht hey're pantyshoots. It was then that an xenomorphs stated cumming from sewars and screeching like raptors sexy. As they driven Max then remebird that bucket of foam chicken and cried because now it looking like they not revocer it from teh buzorgs. Because Max was so sadly and Snoop getted high, John Oliver took the whel like jesus should have and droven the car at fast speds which smash xenos on roof car. However when John once hit Xeno with road crash they it wwhent under axel and melt borkit it with ased blud tht was oddly realistic in way of a hyper way. "NOOOO! DATS MY CAAAAR!" Max said as they all runned out of car and interseptur explodinged. Rekt In Pizaronis: Max's Interseptur. 4/12/1979 - 9/8/2015. k den no bak 2 stury. Xenos then chasid da thre guiz but then they the realized them had no car and had to barrow a blutzkreig. Blotzkrug goes and shooting xeno fast which kill alot and fasty. Xenomorphies get angary and sod off but then Toecutter cums bak 2 aleev and trays to kilt them. "MAX! U WIL PAY 4 GETENG ME RAN OVARIES!" sad Toecutter as he was anger. "Good luck you pissing bastard!" John says and shooted at fire to Toecutter with the flak canun. Flak canun did nothing to Toecutter as Toecutter was cosin wit YuriOfWind and was is left floored crawling. Toecutter uses his powers of not that sexied and molest Blitzkreig which makes unclean it and it dies with exploding but dosont kill Max, Snoop, or John because of da plot. "MAX FAC ME LIEK A MAN!!!" Toecutter said. So Max goes ahnk do backflip so he kickded face of Toecutter then they poiunch echodder for 3.516 minets be4 then Max performs the a stage fatality and trows Toecutter into semetruk. Which killz him but not. Toecutter grew big like in Powur Ranjurs and lolzed hardly, so Max, Snoop, and John summoned MECHA EVIL PATRIXXX and DooM music playas they big punchfighted for longer but then stabe Toecutter which he bleed sparklies and blowed ups like in Panting And Stocky. Surently, da treyo are teleprotied in2 fedrul kort. "Tha' fuck be dis bust 'bout, nigga?" Snoop curiosity. "Wur suing u 4 ripong is of.!" Sed Funimation. Max snaped his fingurs nad Furiosa droved in wit da Wor Rug wich kild da funimashun loyer. Then John Oliver putted on playings Mad Max: Fury Road so the juge could see it and everyone likedesu it except for the hipsters which were kil die by George Miller's crows and they dye painful. "OMG DAT WUZ DA BES MOVE EVA!" da juge and stuff say anad let Max and co because the movie was good. Then wen they leaved a ginat mosnstru game from teh waters of ceiling cat and eated up court. John then seed that it had tentacles but was a startfish squit thing instead of a kid or a squid. "I AM HUNGARY!" Yielded da monstur. It was EVIL PATHULUXXX and traid to eated Max but Snoop forset poysen weed don it's moth with woundieded it so Max and John can shotgunes it and it became kills before exploding into skeletons. Nicholas Cage then cum 2 dem and cry every time so he the use angry beez in attempt to killed the three. However as that happening happened Gordon Freman uses portaldimension to open up gate and Buzzards come out and are kil by angry bees which makes Nicholas Cage madangry at Gordon Freemon. As the two foughted irl, Snoop, Max, and John all escapee with a magic duct table and this makes Frumen madder and angryer. So he the face turn at sky and screaming "I WILL FOND U YET MAX ROCKATAMSEY!! THOU WIL DIIIEEEEEEEE MOTHURFOKER!!" he yelling like sexy version of Tommy Wiseau. In space, Max sat on the edgy of briged and stated finkin' about da bocet of fragile chicken. Since he lovieded it so much quite very v, he sat on the abriged and fappenated to it sadly. "Cheer up ol' chap, we'll get back your love soon!" John Oliver sayinged with cumfart in his voce. Max took a toke from Snoop bong and smoked weed every day. "But wat if we donot git it bak?" Max ask like he meeteding senpai/ "Shit dawg, we ain't gonna let dat shit happen, biatch!" Snoop talk then Snoop flew duct table off further into spaces and they comed upon an Star Wars fight between Sapce Nazis and SPAAAAACE Jews. John mained the porton camons asn fire fast at shooting Nazis fastly while MAD MAX cry in back of table. Then Martymer81 said over da radioing fast to John Oliver: "NO JOHN! YOU ARE THE SPACE NAZIS!" and then John Oliver was a Space Nazi. Then the war stepping as as Snoop Dogg rapped to John about america. After John was no longer Nazi, war became back on. Max and John moaned the proten cameras and shotting Nazis fastly. Then old Mel Gibson Max bording ship with Razoe Cola becauser it's sexy. "I AM U FRUM DA PAST MAX!" Mel Gibson onii-chaned. Then both had slow-mo Mortal Kombat fighting blood and they try to kill eachother. Then John found something. "MAX! WE HIT IT!" John saya as the Space Nazis fled space to go for planets because it is safer when not in space and then Giant Space Newell came from space hole in space-time. Giant Space Newell then started to steal monies from people because he is Giant Space Newell and he is greed. Max and Old Max had difference but didn't cared beacuse now they neded to save universe and worlds. They puton Mark 50 copmreshun soots and go out in space to have big space fight with Giant Space Newell in space. During big spacefight in space with space lazors, combines come out and try to killed all humens because they didn't like Max or Old Max because combines they are bad guy. Max and Old Max then noscope Giant Space Newell so no peoples money is stoled and then they go in combine spaceshit. On in combin spaceshit they put down wepons since they must go fast to killing fastly and quick with angr and fast litning in space. They beat up all combines and they died because they were beated and then both Maxes blow up combine spaceshift but Mel Gibson died in explosion since Teh Author didn't like him. Max fly through space but then gets speed powerup and goes fast back to duct table fast. Then Max is haunted by vision of ghost Gloria and he getted spooked so fast but looked cutie because PTSD is adoor. The 80s music beggen to play as Snoop flying the Duct Table to a planette. They lond in minceraft world but it'd 666 version wit blud nd it getz scray here so voiwer excretion advisd. The CUMON STEP IT UPd camp wit halp of Sanic who ran awaying and splodeding into blood when he got too farst. Snoop begined to gathermake weed as John Oliver mind 4 oars. As John was mind grandma a Satan popped out adn stat chased him as to camp as John was running fastly back to camper Snoop gathered weed. "CALVIN, I THINK WE NEED TO LEAVE!" John speech to Snope who was to high too care. Then Max came back with petroil gas but that was stupid since they haid no car to use petroilium gases onto. The Satan came over and spatted hyper-realistic blood which made them all died but since this was minecraft worlded they respan back at where they were frum originally mean tat dis was now bak at aussie. Austerlia look diferense to Max though because now it was 15 months later and world was more fire. Alphatom493 | Promethium45 maked as cameo here because he is a australia. Alphatom493 | Promethium45 came flyed in on an gothically way green Hexagon carpet with a wheel gun. "Guys, I think you left your lights on." Alphatom493 | Promethium45 daid to the goys but thatw as silly as they've outgrown such superstitions. Alphatom493 | Promethium45 usesed mind powirs to go and drivificate them over to da blak-in-balc and they gottened it. They new whated they was to doing now that they gottedit bak frum da norse. Then they drivd long and long diriving the beetles mosic played in background faint and that was John Oliver's jam so he sung which. "Fucking hell!" On of teh betulz said which was ok key and then that made one mirrion troops come over and try to atake Max and da bois. It wased that Chinease Irruminati and dey tried to kil the three stoves with flied lice. But then they'reing were runed over with the balls of Richie "Ball-Lover" Marcus as he did parading with balltanks to celebr8 his m8ing session. They all drove away eating flied lice that dropped from Chinease Irruminati bad guys after deathing. Meanwile, Groudon Freemen was watched from Canyoned with bonofocles and sayed agrily. "I will showed that Mad Maxing wat to for and he will be sorry and never see his tru lov agen!" Garden Frement says. Finale, Max and friends he pullingeds up to big sight infront of evil buzzard camp that say "MAX'S LOVE IS HER" in big letters in someons ritten. John goes furst and ses buzzards and they look evil and mean with gasmask and tehey spokeded in russian wishing scared John Oliver. Snoop and Max then go in also aswell so they can'd look to and see. Then honey bunches of lots of 100,000 buzzards appeariate in from the walls which were hollow walls and start to fighter. Tey had biggest fight in Mad Max hisitory and even one guy got his hed rippeded off of and shoved upto his butt and he pooped and said "OH NO" and other buzzards were sad for him and he died. Then, some guy who lookeding lots like Lord Humanga came out of teh closeted with big crowbar thing and lazor gun and he had reed eyes of rage and agry. "BUT U FUKN DED!" Max, Snoop, and John Oliver said. Then Lawd Humunga ticci of his masked and it was suprise Gearden Frooman. "I HAVEUNT DID YET AND U WIL NOW MAX!!!1!!!1!" Gorden said. He took picked a up the kansur groeth from his ballsuk and squezed it and lots of antlions and more of teh buzzords came and they had evne bigger fite and it was hige. "NOOOOOO! MY ARMI!!" Gordon said ant then grabed his big crobared and stated to try attack Max but Max owns Bartertown and doged echs wang. Max then uses pokemon powurs and setted fire on Gordan and he burned to doath and died slwoly. And that maked bug cage with freid chickens fall down and bork opn wit sperkly nd it lokd so kul. Max looked at his tro luv, da backet of fred chicken, and den he wint ovr nad mad sweat love 2 it. John Oliver and Snoop Dogg went home and smoking weeds fast as the reverend pronounce Max and da boket, Hosbund and Wif. The end Category:Bad Fanfic Category:Under The Radar Category:NSFW